Segunda Oportunidad
by Mayra-Night
Summary: Ya habian pasado seis años desde que Edward la dejo en Luna Nueva, ella ahora es la profesora de literatura del instituto, pero los problemas llegaran cuando se encuentre con ese par de ojos color topacio.
1. Volverte a ver

Capitulo 1: Volverte a ver

Entre en mi vieja camioneta, seguía siendo igual de lento que antes, pero me había prometido no pensar en él, me gustaba el imaginar que todo había sido un sueño, con un mal final.

Ya habían pasado seis años de la última vez que lo vi, Jacob había sido mí mejor amigo, pero nunca llego a más aunque Charlie insistiera, pero todavía no puedo volver a enamorarme, debe ser por la razón que aun amaba al estúpido vampiro que me dejo y se fue con su familia cuando cumplí 18 años.

Al llegar al instituto donde era la profesora de literatura me baje de la camioneta, ese día el cielo estaba nublado y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a llover, como siempre, me dirigí a mi primera clase, en los pasillos no había nadie yo que yo había llegado tarde… otra vez.

—Abran sus libros en donde nos habíamos quedado — aclare sacando mi viejo libro de Romeo y Julieta mientras buscaba

Cada uno de mis alumnos comenzó a leer una parte del libro, luego seguía el que se sentaba al lado o atrás desde el lugar en el que su compañero se hubiera quedado. No estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que leían, esta historia siempre me recordaba a… el.

—A menudo los hombres a punto de morir experimentan una alegría que los que cuidan de ellos consideran una iluminación previa a la muerte — ¡No!, ¡esa vos no!, levanté la vista y me encontré con esos ojos topacio que tantas veces me han dejado sin aliento en el pasado. Edward me observaba a los ojos mientras hablaba, no podía dejar de mirarlo, sintiendo que si separaba mi vista de el desaparecería como en todos mis sueños — ¡Oh! ¿Cómo puedo llamar a esto una iluminación? ¡Mi amor! ¡Mi esposa! La muerte, que ha bebido la miel de tu aliento, no tuvo poder sobre tu belleza. No has sido conquistada. La insignia de la belleza afora en el rojo de tus labios y tus mejillas, y no ha podido plantarse allí el pálido estandarte de la muerte. Teobaldo, ¿descansas envuelto en tu ensangrentado sudario? ¿Qué otro favor puedo hacerte superior a esté: que con la mano que partió en dos tu juventud sesgue la del que fue tu enemigo? Perdóname, primo. ¡Ay, querida Julieta! ¿Por qué te ves tan bella todavía? ¡Deberé creer que la muerte insustancial es capaz de enamorarse y que este monstruo delgado y aborrecible te retiene aquí, en la oscuridad para que seas su amante. Temiendo eso, me quedare contigo sin apartarme nunca de este lecho sombrío. Aquí me quedare con los gusanos que te hacen de damas de compañía. Esta será para siempre mi morada y liberare mi carne, hastiada del mundo, del yugo de las malas estrellas. ¡Ojos, mírenla por última vez! ¡Brazos, un último abrazo! ¡Labios, puertas del aliento, selle la pureza de este beso el pacto eterno con la muerte posesiva! ¡Ven aquí, amargo guía! ¡Ven aquí, odioso guía! ¡Piloto desesperado, lanza hacia las duras rocas esta barca fatigada y descompuesta! ¡Brindo por mi amor! ¡Honesto boticario! Tus drogas son rápidas. Ya así con un beso, muero.

El resto de mis alumnos siguió leyendo. No podía dejar de mirarlo, tantas había soñado con el, su vos de terciopelo, sus ojos de color topacio, su cabello broncíneo, y sus labios… esos labios que tantas veces los había sentido sobre los míos.

—Una paz sombría nos trae esta mañana. El sol no levantara su cabeza a causa del dolor. Salgamos de aquí para seguir hablando de estos tristes acontecimientos. Algunos serán perdonados, otro castigados. Nunca hubo una historia mas dolorosa que esta, la de Julieta y su Romeo — Finalizo una conocida voz, Alice, ella me observaba con una sonrisa, no pude hacer otra cosa mas que devolvérsela.

La hora ya estaba por terminar, no quería hablar con él, no ahora, no estoy todavía preparada para eso, comencé a recoger las cosas.

—Para mañana deben leer Cumbres borrascosas — dije.

—Prof., pero es muy largo para leerlo en un solo día — se quejo Sam, un chico alto, de cabello castaño y ojos celestes, yo le sonreí, ya había estado con esa clase el año anterior, por esa razón ya los conocía.

—Sam, si pueden leerlo, ¿piensas que no se que buscan el resumen en Internet? —Dije con una sonrisa — mañana comentaremos sobre lo que leyeron — dije antes de salir de clases para dirigirme a la sala de profesores, necesitaba un café.

**Ѽ****—****Ѽ****—****Ѽ****—****Ѽ****—****Ѽ****—****Ѽ****—****Ѽ****—****Ѽ****—****Ѽ****—****Ѽ****—****Ѽ****—****Ѽ****—****Ѽ****—****Ѽ****—****Ѽ****—****Ѽ****—****Ѽ****—****Ѽ****—****Ѽ****—****Ѽ****—****Ѽ****—****Ѽ****—****Ѽ****—****Ѽ****—****Ѽ****—****Ѽ****—****Ѽ**

**Hola, espero que les guste, esta es una nueva historia.**

**Besos y Suerte**

**May**


	2. Tentaciones y Sentimientos

**Capitulo 2: Tentaciones y sentimientos**

Entre en el aula, ya todos mis alumnos estaban ubicados, esta era la ultima hora. Por esa razón la mayoría quería irse.

—Hoy seguimos con sentido y sensatez — aclare tomando el libro del bolso.

—Bella, siempre leyendo esas cosas, si quieres te traigo nuevos libros, — levante la vista y me encontré con un par de ojos topacio, cabello rizado negro, y con una gran sonrisa — van a servirte mucho mas, que estos — dijo tomando y el libro de sentido y sensatez y mirándolo con desagrado — tiene imágenes de…

— ¡Emmet! — lo interrumpí, ya sabía de qué clase de libros estaba hablando — sigamos de donde quedamos la ultima vez — dije para el resto de la clase, Emmet comenzó a reírse.

—Hay Bella, eso tiene doble sentido, pero si… — esta vez no fui yo la que lo interrumpió, sino la llamativa rubia que estaba al lado de él, Rosalie, yo estaba demasiado ocupada sonrojándome, — ¿Te sigues sonrojando?, estas van a ser clases muy divertidas.

—Señorita Halle, sabemos que es muy hermosa, pero este no es momento para observarse en el espejo — le dije a Rosalie cuando pase por su lado, ella me miro como si quisiera matarme en ese momento y lo guardo el pequeño espejo dentro del bolso.

El resto de la clase, paso entre mis sonrojos y comentarios de Emmet, al salir ya estaba todo oscuro, comencé a dirigirme al estacionamiento, pero una mano tomo mi braso, iba a tratar de gritar pero una fría y blanca mano tapo mi boca, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, era un vampiro, una ola de paz me invadió,

—No grites, soy yo, solo quiero hablar — dijo Jasper.

Me solto y se alejo varios pasos, mire, a todos lados, no había nadie mas, ¿Por qué razón Sali mas tarde y no cuando todos los alumnos se estabn llendo?, a si, había olvidado una carpeta en la sala de profesores

—Perdon — dijo jasper, yo lo observe curiosa, ¿Por qué me estaba pidiendo perdon? — por lo que paso en tu cumpleaños hace seis año, se que estuvo mal, pero no pude determe, todo este tiempo quise disculparme, trate de hacerlo varias veces con Edward pero solo dice que el tuvo la culpa, pero todos los días persivir loque el sentía eso si era agotador, nada podía hacer, que su animo mejore, en realidad parecía como si estuviera muerto, realmente muerto, no hablaba, y estaba todo el tiempo en su habitación Esme estaba muy preocupada, hace unos días nos mudamos a este lugar y pudimos convencerlo para que venga, llega y se encunetra con vos, el realmente estaba feliz, pero tu alejamiento lo heria mas que antes — menciono el vampiro.

—El fue el que me dejo — menciono — ya no me quiere, nunca me quiso.

— El te sigue amando, solo te dejo para protegerte de… nosotros, de todas esos vampiros que no pueden controlar su sed — dijo

—Pero entonces con más razón no puedo volver con el — susurre.

—¿Por qué? — consulto

De el bolso tome una tijera, y rápidamente hice un corte en mi brazo, tenía que demostrarle que yo seguía siendo humana, una frágil y tonta humana. Jasper en un parpadeo estaba frente a mí, sus ojos estaban negros, y no estaba respirando.

—Respira — susurre

El hizo eso, pero para mi sorpresa, bajo la mirada y rompió la parte de debajo de su camisa, de forma que en su mano tenía un largo rectángulo de tela. Tome mi brazo y comenzó a cubrirlo.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso — aclaro, es este momento sus ojos estaban volviendo a un tono dorado.

—Pero si… ¿Cómo hiciste eso? — pregunte

—Todo este tiempo estuvo practicando, puedo tratar de controlarme, pero no tientes mi autocontrol — respondió. — adiós Bella, y recuerda que Edward te sigue amando. — dijo y se fue.

**Ѽ—Ѽ—Ѽ—Ѽ—Ѽ—Ѽ—Ѽ—Ѽ—Ѽ—Ѽ—Ѽ—Ѽ—Ѽ—Ѽ—Ѽ—Ѽ—Ѽ—Ѽ**

**Hola, espero que les guste, por favor comenten.**

**Besos y Suerte**

**May**


	3. Cumbres Borrascosas

Capitulo 3: Cumbres Borrascosas

Me dirigí a la primera clase, la noche anterior no había podido dormir bien, comenzaban a aparecer nuevamente las imágenes del momento en el que él me había dejado en el bosque. Entre al salón y todos me observaban.

—Prof., ¿Está bien? — consulto Sam.

Con mi mano roce suavemente mi mejilla la lagrima que había caído cuando recordé ese momento tan… crucial de mi vida.

— Si — respondí y sonreí, observe a todos mis alumnos, hasta que me cruce con esos penetrantes ojos topacio, pero en este momento parecía preocupados, seguí observando al resto, no podía, derretirme con esa mirada como años atrás, varias de las chicas estaban leyendo Cumbres Borrascosas — ¿Qué opinan sobre los personajes sobre el libro que les dije que debían leer?

Ninguno respondía, algo muy común una mano nívea hizo señas para llamar mi atención.

—¿Si Edward? — consulte tratando de que mi voz saliera normal.

—Los personajes son gente horrible que se dedican a arruinar la vida de los demás. No comprendo cómo se ha terminado poniendo a Heathcliff y Cathy a la altura de parejas como Romeo y Julieta o Elizabeth Bennet y Darcy — respondió — no es una historia de amor, sino de odio.

Yo asentí, Edward siempre tuvo un problema con los clásicos que leía. Una chica de cabello castaño pregunto qué era lo que pensaba sobre los personajes.

—Creo que tiene que ver con el concepto de lo inevitable. El hecho que nada puede separarlos, ni el egoísmo de ella, ni la maldad de él, o incluso la muerte al final— mencione — aunque Catherine es realmente el origen de todo el problema, no Heathcliff.

Seguimos discutiendo sobre los personajes, había algunos que opinaban igual que mi perfecto vampiro ex novio, y otros que pensaban lo mismo que yo.

La clase termino y todos mis alumnos salieron, bueno, salvo uno, observe a Edward.

— ¿Bella, que es lo que pasa? — consulto colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros.

— ¡Suéltame Cullen! — dije entre dientes, el suavemente rozo mi brazo donde ayer me había cortado, sisee de dolor, el me miro preocupado, tomo mi mano, sentí esa descarga eléctrica como hace tanto, algo que nunca cambiaria, pero no podía volver con él, no quería salir lastimada nuevamente; Edward subió un poco la manga de la camisa para observar la herida.

— ¿Qué te paso? — pregunto, su voz parecía preocupado y enojado, sus ojos se estaban volviendo más oscuros.

—No te interesa — respondí.

—Claro que si — aclaro.

—Me dejaste sola en un bosque completamente destrozado y sin vida ¿y te preocupas solo por un corte en el brazo? — mencione.

—No fue todo así — musito

— ¿Qué no fue todo así? — Reproche —solo deberías leer la mente de Charlie, también deberías haber escuchado mis gritos cada vez que me despertaba o los sollozos que nunca terminaban, y todo ese tiempo estuve sin el vampiro que me había jurado amor eterno constantemente — sentía las lagrimas en mis mejillas — Suéltame — dije tirando de mi brazo para que me soltara, tuve que ocultar una mueca de dolor, tome mis cosas y me dirigí hacia mi próxima clase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola, espero que les guste por favor comenten, viqi, gracias por toda tu ayuda.

Besos y Suerte

May


	4. ¿Cual es el plan?

**Capítulo 4: ¿Cuál es el plan?**

—Señorita Swan—llamo uno de los profesores, me gire para encontrarme con el señor Grewson.

—Bella—corregí, para ver los ojos celestes del hombre que estaba detrás de mí.

—Bella—repitió—pero si me llamas Thomas.

Una sonrisa salió de mis labios, esa había sido nuestra discusión desde que había empezado a trabajar acá, yo quería que me diga por mi nombre, y el igual.

— ¿Estas bien?— pregunto, yo asentí, él había sido con uno con los que mejor me había llevado, el hacía poco tiempo que estaba, y tenía tres años más que yo, aunque era profesor de historia.

—Debo irme a mi siguiente clase—dije, pero al salir me choque con algo frio y duro.

—Bella—me dijo una voz aterciopelada, tomándome de los hombros para que no caiga.

—Edward, no quiero seguir hablando—aclare.

—Pero yo si—aclaro tomando mi brazo que no estaba lastimado.

—Basta Cullen—dije—estoy llegando tarde para la próxima clase.

— ¿Bella, hay algún problema?—pregunto Thomas, observando a Edward.

Luego de explicarle que estaba todo bien él me dijo que me acompañaba hasta la próxima clase ya que él tenía que estar al lado de mi salón.

— ¿De qué quería hablar con vos?—pregunto Grewson.

—De… — ¿cómo decirle que él fue mi novio es vampiro y tiene más de 100 años?

—Bella — dijo una cantarina voz, sonreí ante eso, salvada, por la campana, bueno, por Alice.

—Hola — la salude. Con una sonrisa, observó a Thomas que estaba a mi lado.

-Emmett y Jasper quieren saber hasta que página del libro tienen que leer-menciono.

La observe confundida, ¿para que ellos querían saber algo así si mi siguiente clase era con ellos?, lo mejor era seguirle la corriente.

-Hasta el capítulo siete-dije

Ella me sonrió y se fue, está bien esto fue muy raro, me dirigí al salón seguida por Grewson.

Al entrar en el salón mi mirada automáticamente se dirigió a Jasper y Emmett.

-Cullen, Halle, quisiera hablar con ustedes- dije señalando la puerta para que salgan, Emmett se levantó al igual que Rosallie.

-Rosallie tu no, Jasper- aclare.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto Emmett cuando los tres salimos.

-Alice está planeando algo, ¿Qué es? –consulte.

-No puedo decírtelo-respondió Jasper – Alice nos dijo que si llegaba a hacerlo me llevaría de compras.

-Está bien, pero para mañana quiero un ensayo de 150 libros de Carlisle-aclare.

Ellos me observaron molestos.

-Pero eso nos llevara mucho tiempo –dijo Jasper.

-Tienen todo el día y la noche-mencione –aún recuerdo que ustedes no duermen.

-Pero nosotros ocupamos ese tiempo, el único que se la pasa deambulando por la casa o su habitación es Edward- casi dijo a gritos Emmett- ya tenemos cierta rutina con Rose.

-Ah sí, los libros deben ser distintos – aclare antes de entrar al salón, tome de la mochila la carpeta donde estaban las actividades, comencé a dictarlas, hasta que me encontré con una hoja, en ella había una bonita letra.

_Bella, dale un respiro a mi Jazz, ¿sabes lo aburrido que son los libros de Carlisle?, ¿quieres venir esta tarde a mi casa?, Emmett pasara a buscarte._

_Alice Cullen_

Observe al mayor de los Cullen, ¿cuál era el plan de la pequeña duende y sus hermanos?

* * *

**Espero que le guste, por favor comente.**

**Besos y suerte**

**May**


End file.
